Eavesdropping
by EnvyNV
Summary: Trish and Dez plan a stakeout on our favorite couple. One-shot.


Eavesdropping:  
Trish and Dez plan a stakeout on our favorite couple. One-shot.

"Can you?" Trish asked.

"Duh," Dez said.

"Then…go!"

Trish and Dez had been planning to spy on Austin and Ally for the past week. Each time, their view had been blocked by either an old woman or a chubby man in shades; unfortunately…

But today was going to be different.

Dez had dug up the eavesdropping machine from Halloween and reinitiated it. So now they could hear every single word Austin and Ally said. And just to add to the success, they've picked a spot behind the shrub that greets the entrance of Sonic Boom. Perfect spot, in their opinion.

"Austin just asked Ally, 'so…the new song?'"

"What'd she say?" Trish said.

"'Great, if you'd bother to help me.'"

"Classic Ally," Trish muttered. "What next?"

"'It's not my fault the life of a pop star is so crazy that I can't sit still long enough to write a song, Als.'" Dez mimicked.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Really, Austin?"  
"I'm not him," Dez shrugged.

"What now?"

"'Oh…shut up!'"

"Soul mates, I say," Trish declared.

"Austin laughed. 'You can't stay mad at me for long.' 'Not true!' 'You know it is, Als.' Ally sighed. 'Fine…'"

"Sounds like they're talking through you," Trish smirked.

Dez ignored her. "Austin laughed. 'I knew it!' 'Oh, shut up and help me finish the song.' 'Whatever you say, Als.' And now they're walking to the practice room."

Trish immediately stood straight up and ran up the spiral staircase. She pressed her ear up against the door. They'd thank her for this later…

Dez chuckled and walked calmly after her. He was in no rush. For all he knew, Trish's squeals of joy would tell him when Austin and Ally got back together.

"Anything?" Dez asked.

Trish shushed him, but answered, "No, not yet."

Dez sighed. "How long, do you think?"

"Don't know." Trish sighed. "Unbelievable, if you ask me. Their faces practically light up when the other person walks through the door."

"Didn't they always do that?" Dez said.

Trish suppressed a squeal. "You're right! That means they always liked each other!"  
"Whoa…don't get ahead of yourself, Trish. And wait—did you just say I'm _right_?"

"I know. It was weird for me too."

Dez sighed. When could he ever get a compliment out of her? "Whatever. What are we supposed to do? Wait?"

"No." Trish listened through the door again. Nothing but pure happiness evident in their voices as they sang through their unfinished song. "We listen."

"Listen for what?"

The song suddenly stopped. "This." Trish smiled.

Dez joined her in the listening.

"Austin…" They both heard Ally whisper.

"Yeah?" The blond replied.

"Um…"

The two frenemies heard a shuffle of feet, like one of them was walking across the room…

Too late, they realized what was happening.

The yellow door swung open and the two spies fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Hi…?" Dez said, smiling nervously.

"Hi?" Austin crossed his arms. "What we you two thinking?!"

Austin and Ally rehearsed all afternoon.

But this time, they made sure Trish and Dez weren't spying. Austin paid his head security guard—Aaron, was his name—to stay outside the practice room door and keep them out. No matter how much Trish would offer him, Austin had confidence he wouldn't budge.

_Remember that trip we took in Mexico?_

_Yeah, hanging with the boys and all your señoritas_

_I never spoke up, yeah, I never said, "Hello,"_

_But I keep on trying to find a way to meet ya_

_Yeah_

_I was chillin', you were with him_

_Hooked up by the fire_

_Now he's long gone_

_I'm like, "So long."_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

The two sang. This referring to Ally's old boyfriend, Gavin. Austin knew Ally didn't know it was about her. But just some random girl, Ally had assumed. But finally when the two broke up, he was beaming. Bouncing off the walls, so to speak.

These lyrics just came to him and he had been bugging Ally for days to fix them up. She finally did and instead of the horrible lines he came up with, she manipulated them into catchy verses.

"Oh!" Austin exclaimed. "I got it!"

He played the music and sang the lyrics that popped into his head:

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

Ally squealed. She was extremely excited he thought of that off the top of his head and she didn't need to edit them.

_How did he do it?_ She asked herself.

The pessimistic side of her responded: _Probably thinking of his girl._

A wave of jealousy surged through her. _His girl._ Right, the girl he was thinking about the same exact time he gave her this song. Who was this girl, anyway? What made _her_ so special? Why did he like her better?

"Als?" Austin's voice snapped Ally back to reality.

She smiled innocently at him and sang, as an attempt to dodge a bullet.

_I was tryna play too cool to get caught up_

_Like, too fun, too young to fall to pieces_

_I know a girl like you can't ever get enough_

_So I'm addicted, trippin', tryna get you to see this_

Austin smiled. How did she know? That was exactly how he felt about her. Why was she so blind?

_The way I need you, like I'm see-through_

_Dancing out my pants_

_Got you shooken, caught you looking_

_Now I got my chance_

_Now I, now I got my chance_

Austin sang, grinning lopsidedly at Ally.

She laughed. "Dancing out my pants"? This girl must've had an extremely sweet place in his heart. He loved dancing too much to humiliate himself like that.

_Why can't I be more like his girl?_ Ally asked bitterly.

Oh, if she knew…

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

She sang beautifully.

One of the reasons he loved her: her voice.

Austin thought for a little bit. What else could he say? Then a thought came to him that made his teeth clench and fists ball.

_t you pass me by_

_It's like_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know_

_That I could be yours, and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

_Everywhere I look and everywhere I go_

_A million other guys keep staring and I know_

_That I could be yours, and you could be mine_

_I just can't let you pass me by, by, by_

Ally wondered what made this girl so special to Austin that she had the privilege of his jealousy. She knew he hated it when other boys hit on a girl he liked.

Why, why, why, why, why? She was thinking. Why?

Austin smiled at her and Ally's insides melted.

Together, they sang the ending of their song:

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_You could be the one that'll break me down_

_All them other girls said they had enough_

_You could be the one that'll take me_

_I was solo,_

_Living YOLO_

_'Til you blew my mind ('til you blew my mind)_

_Like damn_

_You could be the one that could mess me up_

_I can't let you, can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Yeah, girl)_

_I can't let you pass me by_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh_

_(Can't let you go)_

_Yeah, I can't let you pass me by_

How did they know the exact lyrics in each other's minds when it wasn't even written on paper?  
A mystery only Austin had solved: they were always in synch; in one; as one.

"Austin…?" Ally said, not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Um…" Ally stood up.

_Whoa_, Austin thought._ Déjà vu, much?_

"Yeah?" Austin repeated.

"I-I think I like you," Ally finally admitted.

Austin bit back a wide smile. "As in…still?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah…"

"Well, I think I like you too." Austin finally let go his smile.

Ally's smile spread across her face too. Thank the gods, he felt the same way. "So…what are we now?"

Austin instantly understood. He stood up. "Well, Ally—still don't know your middle name—Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," Ally smiled.

Austin smirked down at his new girlfriend and pulled her close, smirking wider at her little gasp.

He leant down and whispered in her ear, "Can I kiss you?"

Ally bit her lip. "Yes."

So he did. But, as a girl would describe, sparks flew. Fireworks shot up in the sky, angels sang in the choir; all the indescribable displays of a true love's kiss.

Ally pulled away, in his opinion, too soon. She smiled at him.

Austin grinned goofily back at her.

"LET US THROUGH!" A voice screeched behind them. They both jumped.

Austin realized what was happening and smirked. He turned to Ally. "Remind me to give Aaron a raise."

Ally's eyes flashed with realization and smirked as well, "Will do."

"OH COME ON!" Trish screamed again. "JUST LET US THROUGH!"

"No," husked a deep voice that belonged to the one and only, Aaron.

"Just do it, dude," Dez's voice tried to reason. "You don't want to see Trish angry."  
"I've seen worse," argued Aaron. "Now leave. I stay and guard at Mr. Moon's request."

"Mr. Moon…" Trish muttered. "AUSTIN!"

Austin and Ally busted out laughing. Austin called back,

"Not happening, Trish!"

"Should we?" asked Ally.

"Nope!" Austin said, popping the 'p'.

"Can you tell us if you're back together?" Dez asked from behind the door.

Any other day, that would've made them blush. But now that they were, all that made them do was roll their eyes.

"Yeah, now leave!" Ally exclaimed.

The two heard squeals of happiness and a couple of "In your face, bodyguard dude!"

Austin and Ally looked at each other and laughed.

Austin couldn't help himself. He grabbed Ally and kissed her once more.

**WOOOOO! THE AUSLLY FEELZ!**

**Austin: I'm sorry, **_**Auslly**_**?**

**Me: Duh.**

**Ally: What's that?**

**Trish: OMG OMG OMG YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW WHAT AUSLLY IS?!**

**Austin & Ally: No.**

**Me, Dez, and Trish: WHAT?!**

**Ally: *blocks ears* Um, hello? I kinda need these.**

**Me: *ignores her* IT'S YOUR SHIP NAME, DUH!**

**Austin: Ship name?**

**Dez: *as if talking to a baby* Relation**_**ship**_**.**

**Austin & Ally: Ohhh…**

**Me: Whatever. OMG DID YOU HEAR THAT R5'S CONCERT IS COMING?!**

**Austin: R5?**

**Ally: *squeals with me and Trish* R5? OMG I love them! Ross is my favorite!  
Austin: *jealous* Ross? Who's Ross?**

**Ally: He's dreamy…**

**Trish: Fine. You could have him but Ratliff is MINE!**

**Me: Whatever…**

**Dez and Austin: SERIOUSLY WHO'S ROSS/RATLIFF?!**

**Me: R5 members, duh.**

**Austin: Is that your catchphrase or something?  
Me: What is?  
Austin & Ally, Trish & Dez: Duh.**

**Me: *pouts* Well!**

**Austin: So who's this…**_**Ross**_**?**

**Me: *squeals* OMG he's so cute!**

**Trish: I totally agree!  
Ally: Hey! He's mine!**

**Austin: SERIOUSLY WHO IS HE?!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Chill, Aus. He looks **_**exactly**_** like you.**

**Ally: No he doesn't!  
Trish: *nods* Actually yeah, he does.**

**Ally: Does not!  
Me and Trish: Does too!**

**Ally: Does not!  
Me and Trish: Does too!**

**Ally: Does not!  
Me and Trish: Does too!**

**Ally: Does not!  
Me and Trish: Does—**

**Dez and Austin: Shut. It.**

**Us: Fine…**

**Austin: *smirks at Ally* So…you said this guy is **_**so dreamy**_**, but he looks exactly like me?**

**Ally: *blushes* Oh, shut up!  
Me: Should I leave?**

**Trish & Dez, Austin & Ally: YES!**

**Me: *huffs* Not until someone does the disclaimer.**

**Dez: *jumps up and down* *raises hand* Ooh, ooh, me, me!**

**Me: *turns to Trish* You wanna do it?  
Trish: *shrugs* Sure, whatever. *turns to you* Envy doesn't own anything you recognize. She only owns Aaron.**

**Dez: And Austin owes Aaron a raise.**

**Austin: Wait! Do I have a say in this?**

**Ally: Not unless you want her to leave!**

**Austin: But—**

**So that's it for this one shot! And I know most of you are screaming at me, "UPDATE YOU FREAKIN BEEYOTCH!" I know, my friend already gave me that speech. But I know you guys don't want excuses, but I promise I will try to update ASAP, okay? But my life is just really crazy right now. I'm really sorry!**

**But considering all of you think I suck right now, you might not do the following. But please review or PM me and stay Rossome and Annabeautiful!**

**Austin: Seriously? Can we talk about this—?**

**EnvyNV out!**


End file.
